emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5519 (29th January 2010)
Plot Nathan awkwardly bumps into Ryan who tries to apologise for Faye interfering. Dismissive, Nathan seethes that Faye needs to get over Mark, before going on to admit that Natasha's told Will about him being their brother. At Home Farm, Nathan and Natasha are talking about Ryan when Maisie walks in and curiously asks if he's asked about her. Nathan thoughtlessly spits that he's getting on with his life, while Maisie struggles to cope with her feelings. Later, Maisie nervously attempts to talk to Ryan again but he spitefully tells her to leave him alone. Desperate, Maisie turns up at Tenant House and questions Faye but when she tries to comfort her and reveals ways of proving that Ryan's her brother, Maisie rushes outside. Leyla ushers a hysterical Maisie into the shop to try and calm her down. Natasha soon arrives at the shop to tend to Maisie and helps her into the car, Ryan sees her and is concerned by the state she's in. Back at home, Natasha's benevolent as Maisie reveals that she thought Ryan was the one. Failing to console her, Natasha leaves but Maisie's helpless and pours herself a large glass of vodka. Meanwhile, Victoria doesn't respond when Diane suggests that she should invite Hannah around more often. Later, she feels guilty when her and Hannah are on the bus and when Hannah receives another nasty text, she bursts into tears. Feigning surprise, Victoria scrolls through the texts on Hannah's phone and feels sick at her part to play in it. Hannah's grateful for Victoria's support but Victoria's left reeling at her actions. Elsewhere, Sam's smitten as he leaves for work with Olena but it's clear that she's troubled by his affection. At dinner, Sam tries to impress Olena but he's blissfully unaware that she's enjoying Eli's company. Cast Regular cast *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, beer garden and public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,130,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes